1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of performing exercises, and in particular, to methods of performing exercises with a pivoting exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Physical exercise is beneficial to human health in many ways, improving circulation, immunity, physical strength, endurance, and mental alertness, among other health benefits. Weight training exercises provide physical exercise that builds up muscle mass while providing these health benefits.
Various exercise devices have been developed to assist in weight training exercises. Large scale weight machines provide an arrangement of weight lifting equipment arranged so that a variety of weight training exercises may be performed with the equipment. However, the large scale weight machines occupy a large area, are not easily moved, and are quite expensive. Therefore, large scale weight machines are not a practical alternative to the weight training exerciser who desires to have an apparatus for weight training exercise for home use.
Weight lifting benches with barbell weights and small weight machines, such as those having a single stack of weights, are capable of being located in a small area and may be used for weight training exercises in a home environment. However, only a limited range of exercises may be performed with the weight lifting benches and small weight machines because the benches and machines offer a limited range of equipment. Furthermore, a spotter is often required to keep the exerciser from being injured by the weights. Therefore, a small weight training apparatus and a method of using the apparatus is needed that will enable a weight training exerciser to perform a wide range of exercises without the aid of a spotter (within the suggested weight limits).